1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cooling system for an internal combustion engine, and particularly to a boiling liquid cooling system. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a boiling liquid cooling system for an engine mounted in an engine room of a wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously proposed to cool internal combustion engines by using a boiling liquid cooling system (viz., an evaporative cooling system). As will become apparent as the description proceeds, this type of cooling system basically features an arrangement wherein a liquefied coolant in the coolant jacket of the engine is permitted to boil, and the gaseous coolant thus produced is passed out to an air-cooled heat exchanger or condenser, wherein the coolant is condensed or liquefied and then recirculated back into the coolant jacket of the engine. Due to the effective heat exchange carried out between the gaseous coolant in the condenser and the atmosphere, the cooling system exhibits a very high performance.
Because of the above-mentioned outstanding performance, it has been proposed to utilize such a boiling liquid-cooled engine in a wheeled motor vehicle as its prime mover. However, as these types of cooling systems have, for various reasons, not met with any commercial success, the layout or arrangement of such systems in an engine room has not been the subject of any substantial degree of consideration.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved layout or arrangement of a boiling liquid cooling system in an engine room of a wheeled motor vehicle.
According to the present invention, there is provided, in a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine mounted in an engine room thereof, a boiling liquid cooling system for cooling the engine by using a latent heat of coolant, which system comprises means defining in the engine proper a coolant jacket containing therein a liquefied coolant leaving an unoccupied space at the upper portion thereof, thereby to form a coolant level therein, a rigid conduit member securedly mounted on the engine proper and extending upwardly from the unoccupied space of the coolant jacket, a condenser having an inlet connected to the leading end of the first conduit member and an outlet positioned lower than the inlet, conduit means extending from the outlet of the condenser to the coolant jacket of the engine proper, and a rigid bracket member extending from the engine proper to support thereon the condenser.